Riku Kisuke
Riku Kisuke is an brand-new OC from Digimon Young Tamers. He is a 15-year-old boy who is partnered to Guilmon & Patamon. He is the son of Mr. Kisuke and Fumiyo Kisuke and is their only child. Later he is revealed to be married to Ai Terada and they are currently expecting twin daughters together. Description Riku starts out as a very serious boy only caring about raising his Digimon to fight as like Rika only thinking of Digimon as data and not living creatures. But when he saw how much Suzie and Ai cared for their Digimon and how they along with other Tamers told Riku that Digimon weren't just data, but also living creatures and Riku gained new respect for his partner, Guilmon and other Digimon and helped fight against the Digimon Empress. After seeing Matsuko Tanoshii woo Suzie and Ai, Riku gained a crush on two girls too. He managed to impress Ai and Suzie unlike Matsuko. He is currently in a relationship with Ai Terada. Story During Digimon Tamers Riku is the son of unnamed wealthy parents. He at one time cared deeply for Digimon, he had a pet Digimon named Patamon whom he cared for deeply that kept him company when his parents weren't home. But when Patamon sacrificed his life to protect Riku from an evil Phantomon, he soon thought that Digimon were just data and Patamon wasn't really his friend. When he met Guilmon, he decided to become her human partner and train her to fight evil Digimon just for fun. Digimon Young Tamers Riku first appeared with Guilmon trying to suck up Antylamon and ExVeemon's data when Suzie and Ai angrily told him to stop and told him that Digimon aren't just tools for fun, but also living creatures. Riku sneered at them and told them that's how he thought about Digimon a long time ago, but he had lost someone important to him which changed his opinion about Digimon. He then set off with Guilmon at his side warning the two girls and their Digimon to stay out of his way or else. Riku appeared again when he had Guilmon Digivolve to save Lopmon, Veemon, and Impmon from an group of angry Gizamon sucking their data which made Suzie, Ai, and Mako mad and he calmly tells them that he just saved their Digimons lives and couldn't be bothered to thank him. Ai angrily told him that it was their fault that the Gizamon got angry as they accidentally bothered them while they were sleeping. Riku called her a stupid girl which enraged Mako who challenged him to a fight, but Riku told him he wouldn't fight someone who was younger than him like a little child. Being called a little child make Mako mad and he kept yelling at Riku who just ignored him. Jenny and Calumon encountered him when he decided to suck Calumon's data which enraged his human partner, Jenny who challenged him to a fist fight. Riku decided to leave Calumon alone as he saw that he had a human partner and coolly told Jenny that fighting a girl wasn't worth it as he would win. Jenny stuck her tongue out at him as he walked away. When he put Guilmon's life in danger, the Tamers approached him and angrily told him that his stupidity almost killed Guilmon and that once Digimon die, they can't come back. This brings bad memories of Riku losing Patamon back to him and Suzie angrily told him that Digimon aren't just data, they are living creatures and they can feel pain just like humans. Riku realized his mistake and he decided to tell the Tamers what had happened to his best friend, Patamon. Jeri felt sympathy for him as she had also lost a Digimon, Leomon and attempted to comfort him. Riku then apologized and told them that he could help them fight the Digimon Empress as she almost killed Guilmon and that he couldn't bear any more Digimon to die. Suzie was doubtful at first, but then when she saw the look in Riku's eyes, she decided to let him join them. Riku then became a member of the Young Tamers helping protect Digimon from the Digimon Empress. Patamon was soon reborn and became Riku's second partner Digimon. Digimon Tamers Union Riku is revealed to be attending Odaiba High School and is in a strong relationship with Ai Terada. He helps rescue Ai from Makuramon. In the epilogue, he is revealed to be married to Ai Terada and she is currently pregnant with their twin daughters.￼Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Young Tamers Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Tamers Category:Japanese Category:An Only Child Category:Students at Odaiba High School Category:Fathers Category:Spouses Category:Parents